Christmas Love
by mrs.cookieeater
Summary: Christmas Exchange gift for Suchaphangirl! Hope you enjoy this Kickthestickz fluff! :) The Fantastic Foursome all meet up at PJ's house to have Christmas dinner. But Chris is a little late because of a certain confession to an Italian boy he'd rejected in the past.


**This is my gift for suchaphangirl! :D I was a part of a Christmas fic-exchange-deal-type-thingy wat XD anyways. I got to write for suchaphangirl and chose one of her prompts! Hope you enjoy, and Merry Christmas everyone! Sorry it was a teeny bit late. Christmas was just... Busy XD  
**

**Prompt: ****_The Fantastic Foursome get together for Christmas eve and stay at one of their houses and then they have a big dinner on Christmas day._**

The Fantastic Foursome decided to spend their Christmas at PJ's. His place was always fun and artsy, his apartment was littered with creative decorations, drawings, paintings and such. It was just nice to look at. Besides, he always made the biggest effort for Christmas. Even if he didn't particularly enjoy the gift-giving part of the holiday, everything else was fun for him. He was the one who made all the decorations on his Christmas tree by hand, and most of the decorations that were around his apartment. Nobody else could bother putting that much effort into Christmas. They took it in turns at which house they should go to, but PJ's was the favourite, even if his decorations were hand-made, they still looked beautiful, and something you could buy from stores.

"Merry Christmas!" Dan and Phil shouted as PJ opened his door. The Italian grinned, and returned the greeting, before inviting the boys in. Chris was still yet to arrive, though, even though Dan and Phil were both already half an hour late. Probably because they got... Busy before coming over. PJ blushed slightly at the thought, but Dan and Phil didn't seem to notice. In fact, they had sat themselves on PJ's sofa, and had started making out. It was no secret in their little group that those two were together, but seeing them kiss so openly like that made PJ roll his eyes a bit, before grabbing his phone out of his pocket. He needed to call Chris.

His best friend had been acting a little weird lately, pulling away, not answering his calls,or most of his texts, even. He was ignoring PJ, obviously, but playing it off as being busy. Apparently, he still had time to talk to Dan and Phil though, as his friends had told him. PJ felt a little insulted at this fact, but he couldn't really blame Chris. He always knew he'd push him away eventually.

Even though Chris was the one who always made jokes about them being together on camera, and had a staged persona which was obsessed with PJ, he didn't actually like him in that way. PJ had asked him out a few years ago, and Chris had adamently told him that he was straight, and he would like to just stay friends. PJ had understood, but had been quite hurt, and he'd never really gotten over Chris. Quite the opposite in fact. It seemed that the more Chris avoided him, the more PJ wanted him. It was silly, but that was just how his brain worked.

Eventually, he got a call from Chris, and sighed in relief as he moved into the spare room to talk to him. "Chris! Hey! Where are you, dude?" He asked, smiling a little because the boy had _finally_ called him back. He'd been worried, and a little annoyed. Though, he could never stay mad at Chris for very long.

"Hey uh... Peej... I... Listen, I don't think I'm gonna make it..." Chris's cautious voice rang through the phone, slightly cracked from static. PJ instantly tensed up, his smile fading away as annoyance started to overtake him. Why not? Christmas was a thing! Even if lately Chris had been ignoring him, PJ had thought at least the holidays would be an exception. Apparently not, though.

"What?!" PJ shouted into his phone, glaring at the ground as he placed his hand on his hip in anger. "Okay, listen Chris, I know you've been avoiding me, ignoring me, Dan and Phil told me how much you guys have been hanging out lately! You aren't busy at all! You're lying to me and ignoring me! Now you won't even come over to have lunch on _Christmas_ of all days! What's going on, Chris? You never spend Christmas without us! Even if we've had a fight! What the hell could be so bad?"

"Just shut up, PJ! You don't know what I'm going through! I can't deal with this! I just can't! I just figured something out about myself and something about you, too. I can't handle it. I need some time,so stop pestering me!" Chris shouted back, and PJ could practically feel the glare Chris was sending him. He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he sat down on a chair for the desk he used to draw things.

"What could possibly be this bad, Chris? What? You're dying or something? Is it that bad?" PJ asked, rubbing his face in frustration. When he heard silence, his head popped up, and his eyes went wide as he gripped onto his phone with a death-grip. "No! No, you're not dying on me!" He shouted, instantly freaked at the idea. Chris was dying? Is that what this was? Then what did he find out about PJ? This was all so confusing.

"No!" Chris groaned, and PJ heard him sigh before some shuffling sounds. He was probably laying in bed, wallowing in his misery. "Nothing like that! I... I found out that I'm... G-gay..." He heard his friend mumble quietly, the embarrassment clear in his voice. PJ's eyes widened and he gripped the phone a little tighter still, biting his lip. Chris was gay? But he'd said he was completely straight without a doubt! How could something change so drastically? And did that mean the thing he found out about PJ was...?

"What was the thing you found out about me?" He asked quietly, chewing his lip until it was a dark red, and almost bleeding as he waited for Chris' answer.

"IfoundoutthatIlikedyou..." Chris said in a rush, making PJ's eyes widen even further and a blush spread across his cheeks. "Its okay if you don't want me over or anything, I get it! That's why I've been avoiding you, so I'll just... Go now..." He rambled, making PJ stand up as he shouted for him not to hang up. This was important. Chris couldn't run away from this!

"Chris! Don't leave, you idiot! Just because you're gay and you like me doesn't mean I won't be you friend anymore..." PJ sighed, biting on his lip again out of nervous habit. "Besides, I like you too..." He mumbled, casting his eyes towards the ground as his face went a dark red.

"Y-you like me, too? After all these years...?" Chris asked slowly, making PJ nod, before he realised Chris couldn't see him. He replied with a short 'yes', still blushing from embarrassment. Did this mean they were together? "I'm coming over. I should be there in ten minutes." Chris said, making PJ smile a little shyly as he heard his friend running around, probably trying to get ready. "I got you a present just in case this happened."

"You didn't have to get me anything..." PJ giggled softly, trying to ask what it was, but all Chris would say was that it was a surprise. The Italian hadn't got Chris anything, since he'd een avoiding him for a while, and he hadn't known what to get him. He felt guilty now though, because Chris had still thought of him, while PJ hadn't. "I'll see you soon..." PJ said quietly into the phone as Chris told him that he had to drive, and couldn't talk anymore.

They said their goodbyes, and in ten minutes, Chris was at his door, with a smile, a Santa hat for PJ, and a mistletoe in his left hand. PJ grinned, seeing no other present in Chris' hands, and figuring that it was a kiss. "Can I have my present now?" He giggled as Chris placed the hat atop his head. It drooped slightly over PJ's eyes, but didn't really get in the way as Chris held the mistletoe over their heads, and leant in before pressing their lips together.

The kiss was all PJ had ever dreamed. Soft, plump lips, slightly chapped. It was sweet and slow, but also passionate. He slid his fingers into Chris' hair and moaned slightly, before the older boy puled away, leaving PJ a giggling, blushing, melted mess. He felt all mushy inside, and couldn't get the grin off his face as he grabbed Chris' hand and led him in, showing him off to Dan and Phil as his boyfriend, not just his friend anymore. They both accepted them, and said they were a cute couple. Dan poked PJ's cheeks a little, and told him that he and Phil had been thinking about setting them up, while his boyfriend said something to Chris that PJ didn't catch. It made the older boy blush though, so maybe PJ didn't want to know.

Soon, he heard the oven timer go off, and yelled out to everybody that lunch was ready. As he sat next to Chris, chatting and laughing with everybody, he couldn't remember a better Christmas in his whole life. He thought of an idea for Chris' gift that would be similar to what his new boyfriend gave him, only it was much better. Would feel much better at any rate.

And as they finished up their lunch, PJ leant over to whisper to Chris what his present was going to be.

Chris spat his lunch all over the table, and PJ smirked victoriously.

It really was the best Christmas he'd ever had.

**Once again merry Christmas everyone! :D**

**Remember to R&R, Follow if you want more, and Favourite if you enjoyed this fic!**


End file.
